


Of Dragon Jutsus and Conventient Cakes

by CeleryWilliams



Series: Naruto Online Fics [2]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: Multi, maybe i just wanted to add to the naruto online tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryWilliams/pseuds/CeleryWilliams
Summary: Tsunade is tired and she just wants Kakashi to just step up for once. Kakashi is tired, he has to deal with team Kakashi and team 20 (or whatever they call themselves these days) Iruka is glad he wasn’t a teacher while they were going through the academy, Sasuke doesn’t want to know what’s going on and Aoba just wants to go home. There are dragons.





	Of Dragon Jutsus and Conventient Cakes

-1-

Rikuto Yamashiro bakes, and he has baking companions (none of which are currently present at the moment) he’s really good at it says Chouji and Ino when they drop in for food. Sometimes he feels like a simple farmer feeding his animals whenever team 10 drops by. 

He’s made a monstrosity of a cake, it’s not even baked yet. It’s huge. He doesn’t know what to do with it. He needs to bake it somehow, but Takashi isn’t home so he needs to find like someone who can do fire release… Maybe Iruka isn’t busy because it’s the weekend. No academy. With that thought in mind, he leaves to find the teacher. 

Iruka is in his office, because he apparently has no life outside of naruto and school. Rikuto marches in and grabs him by the arm loudly proclaiming that he is in dire need of Iruka-sensei’s presence please come with me it’ll be quick i swear 

It is not quick. Iruka has been lied to (’conveniently deceived’) by an adult he trusts, a _jounin_  he trusts. A jounin that has been drafted for anbu if the rumours are correct however…can you get into anbu if you’re utterly incompetent at reporting the mishappenings that occur in your own home? Because, Iruka thinks, because Crimson Fist is one of the world’s most reknowned Earth: Release users and yet. 

The cake is huge. It’s big and they have to take it outside using chakra enforced strength. It’s bigger than Iruka standing up and wider than three Irukas. Which is very funny but also not really when the academy teacher looks like he wants to rip Rikuto in half. 

“What the heck is this, Yamashiro-san?” Iruka continually asks through the adventure. He asks when he sees the cake, he asks when they're lifting it out and through the front door, he asks when he’s made the hand seals for a slow burning fire release. 

 

-2-

Breeze Dancer is really famous, really very famous. Like top notch A class famous. Except he’s SS ranked and almost everyone in the elemental countries knows who he is. Devastatingly beautiful and strong, he’s up there with Sakura Haruno, Tsunade Senju and Mei Terumi. Which is very flattering, but he can’t help but wonder what the tabloids would think of this. 

He’s interrogating a border spy. A grass nin who’d made a deal with Iwa to “check it out” he’s unimpressed and even more so when this kid starts using the wrong pronouns. Disgusting. He knows peripherally that he’s had worse than this and this petty thing shouldn’t bother him as much. But it is. He hates it.

His anger builds and he sends his partner away for a few short minutes. 

He gets the information, but he keeps the spy. He does not kill him, as is protocol. No, he continues to torture him. He wants the spy to suffer. Naruto would be so disappointed in him. He stops when the sun dips below the horizon and kills the traitorous ninja and returns to the camp his partner had set up. 

Aoba looks up tiredly from the rations he’s picking through and sighs, he puts it down and sits next to Kazue. “What were you doing? you get the information and then you get out of there. There’s no time for personal feelings.” Aoba knows Kazue knows this. Then again, most don’t get away with telling Team 20 the rules. 

Kazue looks up, he looks distraught and very sad. Aoba rubs his shoulder soothingly and gets up again saying something about finding a rabbit to eat instead of nasty war food. It is his fault they only have rations, snacking while travelling is fun ok. Kazue smiles tightly and nods, he curls in on himself as Aoba hunts. He mopes and sulks, Takashi would understand god he misses his team he really wants to see them. Takashi would know what to do and they could cuddle and he would never have to deal with having the wrong pronouns and overreacting in the worst way.

When Aoba gets back, Kazue has tears running down his face and Aoba jogs up to him with placating words and a gentle hand on the back. Aoba really wishes that there was another member of team 20 here, because he doesn’t really know how to deal with dysphoria. 

 

-3-

It’s a miracle that Tsunade can get any work done when the majority of team 20 is in konoha. The purest joy she ever feels is when there is a team mission and she can just send them away and out of sight. However, only Breeze Dancer is on an out-of-village mission and her blood pressure rises with each day. 

Scarlet Blaze and Azure Fang are often inside the hospital, with varying reasons. Today it seems, is to make a hokage want to declare a loyal shinobi a fucking missing nin. The two have pushed three beds together up against the wall and surrounded themselves with everything that wasn’t bolted to the floor. They’ve made a medical forest and they’re giggling in the midst of it. Tsunade is mad. 

“What the actual fuck are you doing!?” she sorta yells, but not really because this is still a hospital, with feeling. Their heads poke up and she can see them through the tubes and windows they'd created by precariously balancing trays with things still in them on heart monitors. It’s a picture made for incredulity, she hates it. 

“Tsunade-sama we’re just,” Fang trails off, thinking of an excuse. An excuse does not come and there’s a short minute of silence and then a puff of smoke and the sound of water and really this is exactly why she did not want to be Hokage, konoha shinobi are the Worst. 

 

-4-

Kakashi has two favourites, it’s Shun Nakamura and Genma Shiranui who he is currently talking to. It’s a nice pleasant morning, he hasn’t turned in his mission report but he can do that later. The conversation turns to Shun’s significant others, because there’s always some form of drama or fun going on there. It usually takes a few hours for Midnight to finish retelling the stories of the day. Kakashi is happy he isn’t apart of that, he likes watching just fine. Sure, he's the genin sensei for the team but they're well above genin and are moving towards higher positions of power in the jounin forces... He's so proud.

However, the three of them are pulled into some sort of madness when Hiroko and Takashi appear next to them. The duo start sprinting towards training field 20 which is ‘the most epic training field for legends only keep out losers that means you naruto’ obviously coined by Kazue, the small caricatures of team 20 drawn by Rikuto, the sign is off to the side right next to a tree and it frequently pointed to in reference when someone not in team 20-7 is inside it and not invited. The training field is usually a circus if there is any of team 20 in it. 

Shun puts his hand over his sword and he’s running after them. Genma sighs and looks over at Kakashi and they both walk slowly after them, wanting to see this happen but also the three need supervision. There’s really no entrance to this training field and today there is no floor either. The floor had been refilled and reconstructed a lot, because team 20 is extraordinarily powerful and they probably have more ninjutsu between them than Kakashi knows. 

Team 20 is probably one of the worst things to ever face and when they are sent out as the entire cohort it’s probably for something really serious. It’s a terrifying thought if one of them were to defect… he doesn’t like to think about it. Sasuke was enough for his stress levels.

Kakashi surveys the field, Shun is stood on top of a fiery pit and the other two are attempting to form some sort of lava? It’s a weird image and Kakashi knows that they’ve been working on a fire-water dragon combo but apparently it’s not going along well. Kakashi is a little amused because Midnight has his armour up and is also attempting to _stand_  on the flame water. 

Scarzure are whispering frantically together and they try again and a huge fucking orange water dragon just bursts out of the pit and it breathes fire and Midnight falls off the tiny rock he’s stood on and lands on the dragon and he’s flying on the firewater hell dragon. 

“What the fuck are you doing” Kakashi asks reverently, Genma is stood shocked next to him and Midnight is laughing loudly and apparently he can control the dragon and he just bounces around. What the fuck. 

 

-5-

Somehow Hiroko has enough chakra to make another smaller water dragon, and that’s now flying around too. There’s a big silent ‘What The Fuck Is Going On’ in the air, it is really funny to see Kakashi lose his shit over the amount of inanimate dragons flowing around. There’s Hell Dragon and Water Dragon and they should get Sasuke so he can bring Kirin and hoo boy that’ll be fun. 

Hiroko ponders whether she can get Shun to learn Kirin and then they could make an ultimate dragon. Would Sasuke even show Shun how to do it? She wonders.

Sasuke Uchiha is unfortunate. He hears the loud shouting from training ground 20 and he gets curious, he really shouldn’t be. But he is. He knows it’s going to be a pain in the ass, because no doubt team 20 is there and messing around. Which would definitely move to sex back at their huge house, he doesn’t want to know. He had once walked in on Kazue and Hiroko going at it and he doesn't think he'd be able to live if he saw  _Takashi_ doing anything remotely sexual. He doesn't want to think about it, but he still approaches the training ground, because he's an idiot. 

The training ground is, well, it’s not really there. And even if there is the occasional tree, the tree is on fire and smoking. Sasuke isn’t surprised, at all this is really to be expected. Hiroko spots him first and perks up and is almost glowing, but that could just be the sheer amount of water surrounding her. 

He stumbles over dodging the huge dragons? literally what the fuck is that orange one. 

“What are you doing, what’s going on?” he asks, because he’s here and probably won’t leave until they all get bored. Azure is suddenly talking, very fast. Super fast that he isn’t catching any of the words. She does however convince him to summon Kirin and she joins the other dragons and now there’s three. 

 

-+1-

Aoba and Kazue get back to konoha in the evening. Aoba says that he’ll deliver the report to the mission desk and lets Kazue go with a quick see you hope you feel better soon go find the rest of your partners. 

Kazue goes home first, gets changed into something a lot more comfortable and heads back out again, looking for the konoha cool squad 8)’s chakra. They’re in the training ground. Except for Rikuto he’s on the hokage monument? for whatever reason, Kazue would go say hi afterwards. He leaves the house and very carefully does not look at whatever is going on in the front yard. It's big and looks vaguely threatening but he doesn't want to deal with it so he'll let Shun look at it later, hopefully it's not dangerous or going to enter the house. 

The training ground is much deeper than he remembers, there’s like steps down to where the group is. It’s like a party. He’s impressed with the... is that four chakra dragons? wow and he's glad he is home. There's something really nice about having a fun sparring session with his family. Heck, Kakashi-sensei's here and so is Sasuke, he's pretty sure that Naruto and Sakura are doing important official things. Eh, they're missing out. 

The sun is down and Takashi realises that he is actually really hungry. Rikuto had come to join them at some point and they were all sparring w the almost sentient dragons, which is very dangerous but he’s loving it. Foreplay, Kazue calls it and he’s not wrong. 

They return home with two dragons behind them, Shun does not get down from the hell dragon which is hilarious. They stop in front of the huge boulderesque thing that’s sat in front of the front door. Rikuto is the first to start yelling in shock. He's hands are to his head, pressed to his temple as he gapes.

“What the heck is this, wha, i, what… what’s going on i thought i, what??” Rikuto sounds distressed so they move the alleged cake inside. 

The cake is decorated and Takashi is so hungry and it smells so good in the house now. Oh god, he’s the first to take a swipe at it and dig out a fist sized piece and to put it in his mouth. It’s so good. This is good, and even if it’s been poisoned, they can deal with it later. For now, his husband is back and he’s perfected the new jutsu. Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: i changed their names to the ones i made up bc i think it's hella awkward having their titles called.  
> Breeze Dancer - Kazue Tachibana  
> Azure Fang - Hiroko Oshiro  
> Scarlet Blade - Takashi Uchiha  
> Crimson Fist - Rikuto Yamashita  
> Midnight Blade - Shun Nakamura


End file.
